Grounder to Survive
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: After being left for dead by her people Clarke must find a way to survive. After saving a grounder she is lead to a nearby village. When the village is found burning Clarke is faced with an opportunity to save herself and them. Will she be welcomed into the grounder culture?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different version of The 100. If you are going to review please be nice. Italics are thoughts, bolded quotes are Trigedasleng. This is a Clexa story. Characters may be out of character, I apologize. Disclaimer: I do not own The 100.**

* * *

Wells shouts "Clarke there is something I need to tell you. I can't die knowing you hate me."

Clarke glares opening her mouth to speak.

Wells continues "I didn't turn in your dad. Clarke I wasn't the only one that knew."

Clarke shakes her head "My mom wouldn't do that."

Clarke looks straight ahead knowing that it's true. She didn't want to believe her mom would do that. Send someone she loved to their death but now it's clear she did, twice. Once with her father and now with her. Looking at her wrist band, _If other lives didn't depend on this I would take it off._

Wells nods "She did. I'm so sorry Clarke."

Clarke closes her eyes willing the tears away.

Clarke opens her eyes when a boy says "Listen. No machine hum."

* * *

Bellamy grabs Clarke's arm "Take this off and we can go."

Clarke pulls away "The only way the ark is going to think I'm dead is if I am."

Clarke moves forward with Bellamy and the others following. Once Clarke sees Jasper she rushes forward falling through a trap in the ground.

Bellamy catches her looking her in the eye "You should have let me take the wrist band off princess."

Bellamy lets go throwing her back a little and watching her fall. The others rush to Bellamy's side. Looking through the hole.

Bellamy stands "I tried to save her but she slipped. Let's get Jasper and get out of here. We can't lose anymore people today."

Finn and Wells climb up cutting Jasper down.

Murphy mumbles "She didn't slip did she?"

Bellamy shrugs "She should have given me her wrist band. This stays between us. You tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Murphy looks down the hole "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Clarke hits the ground her body missing all of the spears there to kill her. Her wrist hits a rock the wrist band shorting out and sending a shock through Clarke's body before falling off. Clarke takes a breath her body succumbing to the fall and slipping out of consciousness.

Clarke wakes up putting her hand on her head, _Ow._ Looking around Clarke searches for a way out, _Guess the only way out is up. The only thing I have to do is avoid all these spears._ Clarke starts the climb. Finally at the top Clarke pulls herself out grabbing a spear close to the top for protection, _I can't go back to the dropship._

In the trees a grounder scout watches as Clarke limps away. When Clarke is far enough away the grounder climbs down heading to his village to report on his findings.

* * *

Clarke hears a scream in the distance and rushes towards it. She spots a girl lying on the ground watching the bushes in front of her. Her hands frantically searching for a weapon. Clarke runs towards her picking up the knife on the ground above the girls ahead. Straddling the girl she steadies herself just as a panther jumps out of the bushes at her. The panther hits her hard sending her flying backwards.

Clarke pushes the panther off her clambering to the girl "Are you okay?"

Clarke reaches out to her only to have the girl pull away.

Clarke comforts "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm looking for injuries."

The girl watches as Clarke performs her check "Your ankle is badly sprained and your shoulder is dislocated. I can pop your shoulder back in place but it's going to hurt."

The girl nods softly.

Clarke positions herself to pop the shoulder back in "You ready?"

The girl nods again. Clarke manipulates the arm popping the shoulder back into place. Clarke takes off her jacket making a sling with it. Once the arm is secure Clarke gathers material to make a brace for the ankle.

When Clarke is done she looks into the girls green eyes her breath hitching at the sight, "I'm going to stand you up now. Okay?"

The girl points " **There's a village over there. We should go.** "

Clarke shakes her head "I don't understand."

The girl waves her finger " **That way. We need to go that way.** "

Clarke follows the finger "You want us to go that way?"

The girl nods.

Clarke puts her arm around the girls waist "Okay. Let's go."

The girl looks at the panther " **Take that with us as a tribute. The village will accept you easier.** "

Clarke looks down "Seriously? How are we supposed to take that with us?"

The girl looks around gathering branches and vines. The two make a stretcher and put the panther on it. With the remaining vine Clarke ties it to the top holding onto it she puts her free arm around the girl and starts walking in the direction the girl previously pointed.

* * *

A horn sounds in the distance causing Clarke to look around "What is that?"

The girl starts limping quickly away from Clarke.

Clarke catches up to her "You need to stay off your ankle. All right we will go this way."

The girl sighs allowing Clarke to help her. The two come to a cave where Clarke puts the girl down then pulls the panther into the cave just in time to see a green cloud go by. The screams of someone being caught in it hitting her ears.

Clarke whispers "Acid Fog."

* * *

Clarke opens her eyes surprised to still see the green eyed girl "You're still here."

The girl tilts her head " **Where would I go? I can't take that panther with me.** "

Clarke follows the girls eyes "Right I'm your pack mule."

The girl raises an eyebrow.

Clarke shakes her head "Never mind. I'm going to see if the acid fog is gone."

The girl answers " **It is.** "

Clarke rolls her eyes "I still don't understand you. I don't know why you think that would change over night."

Clarke goes to the mouth of the cave seeing it all clear she returns to the girl "It's all clear."

The girl shakes her head " **I told you it was.** "

Clarke helps the girl up "Let's get going."

Grabbing the rope to pull the panther Clarke leads them out and starts them towards whatever the girl is leading them to.

* * *

The sun is setting when four men run up to them, one very relieved stating " **Commander. What happened?** " Looking to Clarke he growls " **What have you done to her? I will kill you.** "

Clarke drops the rope raising her free hand in defence "I was helping her."

Another of the men speaks " **That's the girl that was dropped down the hole and left for dead. How is she still alive? There were spears everywhere.** "

The girl and the four men all eye Clarke. Clarke straightens herself out trying not to look scared.

The man that threatened Clarke reaches for the girl.

The girl pulls away " **I am fine. Take the panther. She will take me.** "

The man eyes Clarke " **Commander we should leave her. She is not to be trusted.** "

The girl glares " **You dare question your commander. She found me injured and helped me. Take the panther or be left behind.** "

The man looks down " **Yes commander.** "

The man heaves the panther over his shoulder and starts walking toward the village. Another of the men picks up the stretcher taking it with them. After a few more hours of walking the group finds another cave to settle for the night.

Three of the men start to take care of the panther skinning it and taking the meat while another starts a fire. Clarke watches from her spot a few feet away from the rest of them.

When the meat is cooked the girl stands up limping to Clarke and offering her some.

Clarke takes it "Thank you."

The girl nods sitting beside Clarke with her own food.

One of the men speaks " **Commander it is warmer by the fire. Get away from her.** "

The girl stands offering her hand to Clarke. Clarke takes it standing up and following the girl to a spot close to the fire.

When one of the men opens his mouth to protest the girl glares him quiet.

* * *

The next morning the group continues with the girl staying beside Clarke to ensure her safety.

One of the men confesses " **Commander I am not sure this is a good idea.** "

The girl shakes her head " **Her people left her for dead and yet she is still here. There is a reason for it. She could be useful to us. If she is not I will kill her myself."**

That night when the village they are heading to is in sight they hear a whistling in the sky. Looking up they see three red lights heading for the village.

One of the men pushes Clarke " **This was you skaikru. We should have left you behind.** "

The girl stands between Clarke and the man " **Enough Gustus. She has been with us for a week. She didn't do this. Attack her and you attack me.** "

Gustus glares at Clarke then spins back to the village. Clarke runs towards the village and into the flames. Gustus picks up the girl running towards the burning village. Once they get there Clarke has a child in one arm and a woman with a child in the other. Once one of the guards takes the people Clarke has she spins around for more bringing out two more.

The girl turns to her men " **Don't just stand there. Help her.** "

Three men run into the flames pulling out three of their people each. Clarke comes back with a man taller and heavier then her.

Clarke feels a hand on her arm the girl shakes her head then looks at the fifteen men on the ground " **You can not save anymore from the fire. Help them.** "

Clarke looks to the man she just put down "He stopped breathing."

Clarke starts CPR "Come on. Please don't die."

The man gasps for breath causing the survivors to gasp in shock.

The girl asks "How did you do that? He was dead."

Clarke looks at her then at the others who all wear shocked faces. _Maybe I've earned some respect now_.

Clarke takes a breath "You speak English."

The girl nods then looks to the man Clarke just resuscitated.

Clarke informs "He wasn't breathing I just helped him start again. We need to help the others. Watch him. If he stops breathing again do what I just did again. I'm Clarke by the way."

The girl nods " **I know.** I'm Lexa."

Gustus stands beside Lexa " **I was wrong about her. The village healer has been found dead.** "

Lexa looks towards the leader of the village " **Hello Anya. I am sorry for this loss. Their deaths will be avenged. I have been told you need a healer.** "

Anya eyes Clarke " **She is the one that did this. I do not want her as my healer.** "

Lexa shakes her head " **She has been with me for the past week. This was not her. We can not blame her for something her people did. I am sure you heard of the girl that was left for dead in the trap.** "

Anya watches Clarke tend to a child pulled from the fire " **That was her. How did she survive?** "

Lexa shrugs " **She may be from the sky but she could be of use to us. They aren't that smart if they threw away their healer. She has proven herself tonight. I could leave one of the other healers with you to teach her our ways. You could train her to fight.** "

Anya sighs " **I will take her as a healer but I already have a second.** "

Lexa nods " **That will do. I will tell her of the decision when this is done.** "

* * *

Lexa sits beside Clarke "This village has lost their healer. You have proven yourself tonight Clarke. I want you to be their healer. I will leave a healer to teach you our ways."

Clarke pokes the ground with a stick "We were together for a week and you didn't speak English to me once. Why?"

Lexa sighs "I didn't think I could trust you."

Clarke furrows her brow "I saved you from a panther, braced your ankle, and dragged you and that panther where ever you told me to. How could you not trust me?"

Lexa stands up "I don't have to explain myself to you. Become their healer or be left here to die it's your choice."

Clarke bites her lip "Fine. I'll be their healer."

Lexa nods "Good choice. When these people are well enough you will go with them. Come I'll introduce you to the villages leader."

Clarke looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

Lexa demands "Now Clarke."

Gustus walks up to Clarke putting his hand under Clarke's arm.

Clarke yanks her arm away "Alright I'm going."

Clarke stands up following Lexa.

Lexa stops in front of Anya "Clarke this Anya. She is the leader of this village. You will listen to her or die."

Clarke looks at Lexa "If you want me dead so badly why don't you just kill me?"

Anya spits " **Ungrateful little...** "

Lexa glares at Anya " **Enough. Give her time she will listen. You've dealt with worse from me.** "

Anya turns to Clarke staring her down " **You are one of us she is not. This could be bad for us.** "

Lexa soothes " **If it turns out that way I will deal with it. We can not spare any healers. Once we part the healer that is teaching her comes with us. She is all you have.** "

One of the men calls out " **He stopped breathing.** "

Lexa nods towards the man "Clarke you are needed over there go."

Clarke jogs to the man starting CPR. After a few minutes Lexa puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder stopping her. Clarke leans back on her heels shaking her head.

Lexa closes his eyes " **Your fight is over.** "

Clarke looks up at Lexa "You still want me to be their healer?"

Lexa nods "You can't save everyone Clarke."

Clarke looks at Anya "Do you still want me as your healer?"

Lexa shakes her head "It isn't up to her."

Clarke bites "It is. This is her village that burned down, these are her people."

Anya speaks before Lexa can "You will show respect to the commander. It is not up to me. I do as she tells me. Since you asked my village needs a healer you are the only choice I have. You may have proven yourself to the commander but you still need to prove yourself to me. I will take you as my healer but if you show disrespect to me or the commander again..."

Clarke finishes "You'll kill me. I got it. Am I allowed to breathe or will you kill me for that?"

Anya clenches her fists.

Lexa puts her hand on Anya's shoulder looking at Clarke "If you don't breathe you will die. It's your choice. All of this is your choice Clarke."

Clarke sighs "I have to check on the others I don't want anybody else to die tonight."

Lexa watches Clarke work, _She's going to be a handful. Anya will file her down._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow all these follows, favourites and reviews are amazing. Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying it.**

* * *

Clarke stops a man from standing up "You need to rest your body is still healing."

The man growls " **I have been resting for a week. I need to get home to my family.** "

Clarke asks " **What good are you to your family if you can barely stand?** "

The man blinks shocked by her use of his language.

Clarke offers a half smile " **One of the children is helping me learn. I'm not that good so if you speak English could you please?** "

The man nods "I suppose I could. You did save my wife and children. I owe you more than that. Do you know how to fight?"

Clarke shakes her head "No. Well a little bit but not much."

The man offers "I could teach you when you clear me to."

Clarke smiles brightly "I would like that. It will be a bit longer before that happens though. In the mean time could you help me with your language? I know it will help me get accepted faster."

The man smiles "I could. Start with what you know and I'll correct your mistakes."

Clarke nods " **Thank you. I appreciate it.** "

The man raises his eyebrows " **Very good.** "

Clarke furrows her brow in confusion, the man translates "Very good. **I am Alastar from Trikru.** Translate then answer me in Trigedasleng"

Clarke starts "You said I am Alastar from Trikru. **I am Clarke from Skaikru.** "

The man shakes his head " **Trikru. Clarke from Trikru. You have proven yourself well already. You are Trikru.** "

Tears well in Clarke's eyes " **Thank you. I am honoured.** "

Lexa walks in " **Good Clarke. I have heard good things already. You are assimilating well.** "

Clarke tilts her head "I got most of it. What was the last part?"

Lexa leans against a desk " **Tell me what you got.** "

Clarke repeats in English "Good Clarke. I have heard good things already. You are something well."

Lexa repeats " **Assimilating.** Assimilating. Fitting in. **Fitting in.** "

Clarke looks down her cheeks tinting pink " **Oh. Thank you for the opportunity.** "

Lexa nods " **You are welcome. I'd like to talk to you for a minute.** "

Clarke's face fills with worry. Lexa turns walking out of the tent.

When Clarke doesn't join her right away Lexa demands "Now Clarke."

Clarke swallows jogging forward. When Lexa hears Clarke following she walks forward entering her tent.

* * *

Clarke stands in front of the entrance to the tent unsure if she should just walk in.

Lexa's agitated voice hits her ears "I don't like being kept waiting Clarke."

Clarke enters the tent " **Sorry commander.** "

Lexa sighs "You can speak English with me Clarke."

Clarke looks down "Sorry."

Lexa shakes her head "Enough apologizing Clarke. I am going back to the capitol to do some things."

Clarke questions "What sort of things? What will happen to me?"

Lexa glares "Things you don't need to worry about. You will be safe here Clarke. I have ordered Anya to keep an eye on you."

Clarke spits "I don't need Anya to keep an eye on me. I can take care of myself."

Lexa raises an eyebrow "Really? How long have you been on the ground Clarke? You have no idea what dangers are out there."

Clarke rolls her eyes.

Lexa stands toe to toe with Clarke "I am doing this for your protection Clarke."

Clarke steps back her breath hitching when her eyes connect with Lexa's "Are we done?"

Lexa nods softly. Clarke spins leaving the tent.

* * *

Outside Anya stops Clarke " **You could be a little more grateful. The only reason you are still alive is because of the commander.** "

Clarke eyes Anya " **I'll keep that in mind.** "

Anya steps in Clarke's path when she tries to walk around "Change your attitude child. This arrangement can go sideways quickly. I would hate to leave you for dead like your people did. In this world you need others to survive."

Clarke sighs "I'm sorry. I'm still trying to adjust to all of this."

Anya looks Clarke up and down "How is your leg? You think you are fooling people but you aren't."

Clarke shrugs "I don't know what you're talking about."

Anya shakes her head "Stop lying. Go to Nyko so he can tend to your leg."

Clarke opens her mouth to argue but Anya cuts her off "I will not lose another healer because you are to stubborn to admit you are not well. My people need your help. If I have to drag you to him I will."

Clarke sighs "Fine" and heads towards the medical tent.

* * *

Nyko looks up at Clarke "Finally going to let me look at your leg?"

Clarke furrows her brow "Does everybody know about my leg?"

The people in the tent nod " **Yeah.** "

Alastar adds "It's kind of weird getting help from someone that won't even help herself."

The others nod their agreement.

Clarke sits on one of the beds "Alright. Nyko my leg has been hurting. Could you look at it for me?"

Nyko smiles "Acceptance is the first step to recovery Clarke. Roll up your pant leg."

Clarke does as she is told "Isn't that some line you give to addicts to encourage them to get help?"

Nyko shakes his head "I have no idea."

Clarke questions "How does it look?"

Nyko inspects "You did good at tending to it. It looks like your ankle was severally sprained. It has started to heal. I think you should stay off it for a bit. I can wrap it tighter and get you some crutches. I am staying to teach you some more so I will help you."

Clarke nods "Cool. I'd like to learn as much as I can. I need to be useful to someone. You all have given me a second chance."

Nyko nudges her softly "I figured you couldn't be an ungrateful sharp tongued ass."

Clarke laughs "I am that and so much more. Well not the ungrateful part. I am very grateful for what you all have done."

Nyko advises "You should show the commander and Anya. They are the ones that decide whether you live or die after all."

Clarke sighs "The commander has probably left already."

Lexa walks in "I have not. I heard you were here. Are you okay?"

Clarke looks at Nyko Lexa holds up her hand stopping Nyko from speaking "I want to hear it from you Clarke."

Clarke looks down "It's sprained. Nyko wants to wrap it and keep me off my feet for a bit."

Lexa looks where Clarke is looking "Is there something more important down there?"

Clarke shakes her head.

Lexa commands "Then look at me and tell me again."

Clarke looks up "My ankle is sprained. I'm getting it wrapped then using crutches for a bit commander."

Lexa grits her teeth "You need to start respecting me Clarke. This bitter attitude you have will get you killed or worse."

Clarke raises an eyebrow "What's worse then death?"

Lexa informs "Being held prisoner and tortured for information you don't have. Wishing death would come to you but it never does only more pain. Then finally you get beheaded and your head is sent to the person you love as a threat. The lover spending the rest of their life knowing that if they hadn't loved them, hadn't kept them so close they would still be alive. That would be worse then death."

Clarke's eyes flutter back and forth as compassion starts to shine in them "I'm sorry."

Lexa shakes her head "Don't."

Lexa turns and walks out.

Clarke follows "Wait. Lexa. Wait."

Lexa stops not turning around

Clarke bites her lip " **Thank you. I know you want me speaking English but I think it's more respectful to speak your language. The language of the people that have given me a second chance. I am sorry for disrespecting you after everything you have done. I do appreciate it.** "

Lexa growls " **Get off your ankle. Learn as much as you can from Nyko he goes back to his village in a week then you're on your own.** "

Clarke watches as Lexa nods at one of her guards. The guard walks up to Clarke picking her up and taking her back to the medical tent.

* * *

A guard limps up " **Help me.** "

Clarke looks around " **Alastar get him to the medical tent.** "

Alastar follows a hobbling Clarke to the tent placing the man in front of Clarke.

Clarke starts to examine the wound " **What happened?** "

The guard explains " **Skaikru was hunting. One of their men was running from the acid fog and tripped. When we went to examine he stabbed me.** "

Clarke observes " **It's not deep. You'll be good to go in no time.** "

Nyko comes in with seaweed putting it on a bandage.

Clarke asks " **What is that for?** "

Nyko informs " **It's to stop infection.** "

Clarke looks at it " **Have you tried making a tea? I know this is the way you've always done it and it probably works...** "

Nyko interrupts " **It does work.** "

Clarke continues " **A tea could work better. Get it in your system faster. Help fight possible infection better.** "

Nyko looks at one of the helpers " **Get me some boiling water. We will try her way. We can learn from each other.** "

The man stays in the medical tent for two days before getting checked out again by Nyko " **All is well. You are free to go. Be strong, brave and swift.** "

The guard nods " **Thank you.** " Looking at Clarke he adds " **You did good Skai girl.** "

Alastar walks in " **Clarke is no longer Skaikru. She is one of us. How is your leg?** "

Clarke nods " **Feels good. Nyko am I good to walk on it.** "

Alastar shakes his head " **You won't be walking. If it is okay you start your training today.** "

Nyko nods " **She is good to go. Good luck.** "

Clarke shrugs " **I'm a quick study.** "

Alastar and Nyko both comment " **I know.** "

* * *

Clarke falls to the ground for what must be the three hundredth time in four weeks. Clarke groans in pain then lifts herself up. Getting into the fighting stance she begins her attack only to get thrown back to the ground again after a couple swings.

A voice observes "Your moves are predictable. You are also leaving yourself open to several attacks."

Clarke pushes herself back up to start again when she gets knocked down again Clarke punches the ground in frustration.

The same voice offers another observation "Close yourself off. You will never be a warrior at the rate you are going."

Clarke glares at the person " **I am not a warrior I'm a healer.** "

The person tilts their head "You need to be both to survive Clarke. Your Trigedasleng has gotten better since I left."

Alastar bows his head " **Welcome back commander.** "

Lexa nods " **Thank you Alastar. How are you doing?** "

Alastar smiles " **Good. Clarke has taken good care of me, of us. She is a great healer. Not a very good warrior though. Strong and stubborn but her technique needs work, as you saw.** "

Lexa eyes Clarke " **I see. Maybe she needs a different teacher. One that infuriates her more then you.** "

Clarke furrows her brow about to ask what Lexa is talking about until Lexa gets in the fighting stance.

Gustus speaks " **Commander what are you doing?** "

Lexa keeps her eyes on Clarke " **I'm turning a weak subject into a strong one.** "

Clarke growls attacking Lexa.

Lexa blocks the attack and throws Clarke to the ground "Come on Clarke you can do better then that."

Clarke stands up again readying herself for another attack surprised when Lexa attacks her sending her to the ground.

Lexa shakes her head "You can't be on the attack all the time Clarke. You have to be able to defend too."

Lexa attacks again with Clarke blocking three of the attempts the fourth hitting her in the jaw. Clarke glares at Lexa her anger starting to boil over.

Lexa smirks "What's the matter Clarke? You don't like getting hit."

Clarke screams attacking Lexa. Lexa blocks them all backing up to give herself room to do so. When Lexa sees an opening for an attack she makes it hitting Clarke in the stomach then jaw. Clarke stumbles backwards breathing heavily. Clarke runs forward tackling Lexa. The two tumble to the ground.

Lexa flips them pinning Clarke to the ground "Anger leaves you more vulnerable Clarke. You have to put that aside. Discipline and patience are key to winning. You need to be patient enough to wait for the right moment to attack and disciplined enough not to let your emotions guide your actions. Don't over think things it gives the enemy a chance to formulate a strategy."

Lexa stands offering her hand to help Clarke up "That's enough for today. We will go again tomorrow."

Clarke dusts herself of "What about the things you have to do? Aren't you busy commanding?"

Lexa informs "Making sure my people are properly trained is part of my duties as a commander. You are one of my people Clarke. At least you will be soon."

Clarke's breath hitches nodding softly to acknowledge Lexa.

* * *

Anya explains "You'll need to bow before the commander to show your loyalty. You will bare the Trikru mark. That's this clan."

Clarke nods "What happens after that?"

Anya answers "You're one of us. You can get banished so behave yourself."

Clarke raises an eyebrow "How have I acted up?"

Anya wiggles a finger at Clarke's mouth "That will get you banished. You need to show respect. Speaking our language is a good start. The attitude needs to stop. You have been good these past few days keep it up."

Clarke sighs "Okay. Who will I answer to? You or Lexa?"

Anya informs "Lexa. You will be my villages healer which means when Lexa isn't present you will answer to me."

Gustus comes in " **It starts now. Clarke follow me.** "

Clarke and Anya follow Gustus. Clarke walks into a room with twelve people positioned around Lexa. Clarke walks down the carpet until she is in front of Lexa. Clarke kneels keeping her eyes down.

Lexa speaks " **We welcome Clarke into our clan. She has fallen from the sky but her people rejected her. We will take her as a healer. Rise Clarke.** "

Clarke stands up swallowing the lump that has formed in her throat. One of the people steps forward with ink.

Lexa informs " **You will be given our mark to signify you are one of us.** "

The man starts drawing the mark on her upper arm. Clarke closes her eyes biting her lips to stop herself from screaming in pain.

Clarke sighs in relief when he stops announcing " **It is done.** "

Lexa looks around at her people until her eyes land on Clarke " **Welcome to Trikru Clarke.** "

Anya whispers "Thank you commander" for only Clarke to hear.

Clarke bows her head " **Thank you commander.** "

The room erupts into " **Welcome Clarke.** "

Lexa announces " **Let us celebrate Clarke's initiation with a feast.** "

The people head to the table standing in front of their chairs and waiting for Lexa to sit. Lexa finds her seat and sits across from Clarke. Clarke sits when the others do.

The room is soon filled with laughter and conversation. Clarke is only able to understand a few things.

Anya whispers "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it."

Clarke smiles "I hope soon. It sucks not being able to understand what people are trying to tell you."

Anya comforts "It is hard to learn a new language. You are doing good so far. Don't be afraid to ask them to repeat themselves or translate."

* * *

Clarke is walking along a ridge with a hunting party the ground slick from the rain the night before. Clarke's foot slips sending her tumbling to the ground below. Alastar stands above looking down at Clarke. He is about to go down for her when another stops pointing in the distance. Alastar sees two sky people running to Clarke. When Clarke moves to stand one of them knocks her over the head. Clarke falls to the ground unconscious. The two sky people lift Clarke up dragging her in the direction they came from.

Alastar moves forward " **We have to stop them.** "

One of the other hunters shakes his head " **We have to take our kill back.** "

Alastar glares " **There are two of them we can take them.** "

The man shakes his head " **They are taking her back to their camp where there are more than two. She isn't even one of us. She thinks she can get our mark on her arm and she is one of us. It's not that simple.** "

Alastar grabs the man pulling him close " **She pulled six of our people out of the fire that burned our village to the ground. I would not be here if it weren't for her, neither would your wife and child. She has spent a week healing us. She is one of us. We do not leave our people behind.** "

The man argues " **Our people need to eat.** "

The man pulls Alastar away dragging him back to their village.

* * *

Clarke is dropped to the floor a male voice demands "Take off the mask."

The mask is ripped away filling the room with gasps.

Octavia leans in front of her "Clarke? You're alive. How? Bellamy said you slipped from his grasp and fell into a pit filled with spears."

Clarke looks up at Bellamy setting her jaw. Clarke looks around noticing Finn lying on a table with a knife in his chest. Clarke's eyes land on a naturally tanned girl with dark hair wearing a red jacket her eyes hardening into a glare.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa walks up to the returning hunters " **Where is Clarke?** "

Alastar looks her in the eye " **She fell down a slippery embankment. Two skaikru took her before we could get to her.** "

Lexa eyes Alastar " **You let two inferior people take one of our own. You were supposed to protect her. She is your second. We do not leave our people behind.** "

Alastar bows " **I am sorry commander.** "

The other hunter steps forward " **I made him leave her. He wanted to go after her. I wanted to bring our kill back. He fought me the whole way back here.** "

Lexa tilts her head glaring down the hunter " **Leaving her was your idea. You will be responsible for bringing her back. If you do not you will be killed. If you bring her back dead you will be killed.** "

The man nods " **Yes commander.** "

* * *

Bellamy looks down at Clarke "How are you still alive? You've been living with the grounders, haven't you? How many of you are there?"

Clarke hisses "There's only one of me. If there was more your mother wouldn't be the only floated for not keeping her legs closed."

Bellamy scowls hitting Clarke across the face "Should we have a discussion about your father? What did he get floated for? How could your mother let him get floated isn't she on the council?"

Clarke spits in his face "Don't you talk about my father."

Bellamy snickers "Touchy subject. Must suck knowing your father died for opening his mouth. If only he would have kept it shut. He'd still be alive."

Clarke punches him in the jaw. Bellamy grabs her throwing her across the room into the wall. Clarke rips a pipe from the wall spinning and attacking him. Bellamy doubles back from the attack grabbing the pipe disarming her and throwing her to the ground.

Raven shouts "Stop" pushing Bellamy away from Clarke.

Bellamy throws Raven towards the table Finn is lying on "Save your boyfriend."

Bellamy grabs Clarke by the hair "You're leaving. Now. The grounders like stringing people up leaving them for dead. Guess what's happening to you? How long do you think you'll last hanging upside down?"

Octavia comes down the ladder "You can't take her out in the storm she'll die."

Bellamy growls "She should have been dead a month ago."

Octavia's eyes shine with recognition "You dropped her."

Bellamy looks at her "What?"

Octavia declares "She didn't slip from your hands you dropped her. How could you do that?"

Bellamy shakes his head "I didn't."

Clarke opens her mouth to speak, Bellamy hits her "Shut up."

Octavia spits "Jasper would still be alive if you had pulled her up."

Bellamy argues "Jasper would still be alive if the grounders didn't throw a spear into his chest."

Octavia shakes her head "They cauterised the wound and put a bandage over it. They kept him alive. You killed him. Atom is dead, Wells was murdered. You wanted to blame the grounders for Wells but then you blamed Murphy. My guess is Murphy knew Clarke didn't slip. When everybody wanted to hang him you kicked the crate out from him. You didn't move to cut him down when Charlotte confessed, Finn cut him down. How many more people are going to die under your leadership?"

Bellamy looks at Clarke "How many more of us are your people going to kill?"

Clarke glares staying silent.

* * *

Bellamy and two other boys drag Clarke to a tree just outside of grounder territory. The rain pouring down.

Bellamy looks at one of the boys "Watch for grounders." Turning to the other boy he orders "Help me get her up there."

The two heave her up the tree.

Bellamy holds her upside down "Get her feet."

The boy asks "Why are we tying her upside down?"

Bellamy growls "The grounders need to get the message we aren't taking anymore of their shit. They want to keep killing us we will kill one of theirs."

The boy keeping watch quips "Yeah what a message, 'You killed eight of our people here is one of yours.' If I were a grounder I would be terrified."

Bellamy demands "Shut up and keep look out."

Bellamy ties Clarke's arms to the tree "Don't want you pulling yourself right side up. I'd stay and watch you die but it's really coming down. I'll check on you when the storm is over."

Bellamy and the other boy climb down the three of them leaving.

* * *

A scout ducks into a tent " **Commander we found her. Alastar and the hunter are retrieving her now. They have Lincoln in their ship.** "

Lexa clenches her jaw " **When the storm clears give the prisoner the sickness and release him. Bring Clarke to me when you get her.** "

The scout nods " **Yes commander. It may be a few days before they get here the storm isn't letting up.** "

Lexa purses her lips " **You can leave now.** "

Lexa paces her tent wringing her hands worry written on her face, _I never should have let her out of my sight. I can't lose her too._

Her guard asks " **Commander are you okay?** "

Lexa takes a deep breath clearing her face of all emotion " **I'm fine. Get the warrior heads ready I want to go over the plan.** "

The guard nods " **Yes commander.** "

* * *

Clarke feels something sliding down her leg. Lifting her head she sees the shine of a blade. _They didn't check my boot._ Clarke watches the knife fall preparing herself to catch it when it gets close. Closing her hand around it the knife starts to slip through hands the metal handle slippery from the rain.

Clarke watches it fall to the ground "NO." _How am I going to get down now?_ Clarke closes her eyes her head aching from the blood flowing to it.

At the base of the tree someone shakes their head at the display, "I can't believe they hung her upside down."

In the tree a knife cuts Clarke's legs free carefully lowering them watching as her body is right side up. Lowering to the hands the knife wielder puts an arm around Clarke cutting her hands free.

Once on the ground the knife wielder does CPR. Clarke sputters up the water gasping for air and rolling onto her side. When Clarke's body slumps into the ground the rescuer picks her up walking the way they came.

The person who stood at the base of the tree suggests " **We need to find shelter. This storm is getting worse.** "

The wielder turns " **You find shelter and wait out the storm. I am taking her back to camp now. She needs help.** "

The other catches up to the carrier matching stride with them.

* * *

Walking into the medical tent a demand is set " **I need hot blankets she is cold.** "

Nyko looks up " **You came here in this?** "

The person nods " **When I brought her down from the tree she wasn't breathing. I started her breathing again. I didn't want to wait until the storm subsided in case she got worse.** "

Nyko looks to his helper " **Draw a hot bath quickly we need to get her warm.** "

A voice inquires " **You found her in a tree?** "

The person turns " **Yes commander. Tied upside down.** "

Lexa clenches her jaw.

The helper returns " **The water is ready Nyko.** "

Nyko leads the way " **Alastar put her right in the water. We will undress her while she is in the water.** "

Alastar lowers Clarke into the water immediately feeling the water cool " **You are going to need more hot water.** "

Lexa walks in watching more water being poured in to the tub " **Leave us. I will summon you if we need something.** "

Nyko looks confused " **Commander?** "

Lexa looks at him " **I will undress her myself. You do not need to be in the room.** "

Nyko informs " **I need to monitor her.** "

Lexa sighs " **Do not look upon her until she is clothed. Bring me something to change her in to.** "

Someone runs from the space returning with clothes " **Here you go commander.** "

Alastar takes them placing them on a seat where they could not get wet yet were still in Lexa's reach. Turning his back he watches the entrance.

Lexa looks at a hand maiden " **Get out.** "

The maiden spins running from the tent.

Lexa begins undressing Clarke, _I wish this was in better circumstances but I will not let anyone else see you this way._

Lexa states " **The water is getting cold.** "

Alastar leaves returning with a steaming bucket and carefully adding to the water while keeping his eyes off Clarke's body.

Lexa takes a jug filling it with the now hot water and carefully pouring the water on Clarke's head.

Nyko turns " **That will be enough time. There are warm blankets ready for her on one of the beds.** "

Lexa hisses " **Look away Nyko.** "

Alastar asks " **Do you need me to remove her from the water?** "

Lexa answers " **No. I will do it.** "

Putting one arm under Clarke's arms and another under her knees Lexa lifts Clarke out of the tub.

Drying and clothing her she looks at Alastar " **You can take her now. Be careful.** "

Alastar carefully picks Clarke up following Nyko to a bed and placing her on it. Alastar grabs a nearby chair sitting beside the bed.

Lexa looks at him " **Change and come back. You do no one any good if you are ill.** "

Alastar informs " **Neither do you commander.** "

Lexa scowls " **What did you just say?** "

Alastar looks down " **I am sorry commander. You are wet as well. You should change too.** "

Lexa looks at a girl standing near by " **Bring me some dry clothes I wish to change.** "

The girl runs from the tent returning with some clothes. Lexa goes behind a curtain quickly changing and returns to Clarke. Nyko returns with a chair watching Lexa sit and pull the blanket further up Clarke.

* * *

Anya runs in " **I just heard Clarke is back. How is she?** "

Lexa looks up " **Not awake yet. She was hung upside down in a tree, in the storm. She could have drown. I want all of them dead.** "

Anya smiles " **They will be soon. Tristan has my army with his. They will make quick work of the intruders.** "

Lexa runs a finger across the back of Clarke's hand " **I can't lose her too Anya.** "

Anya puts her hand on Lexa's shoulder " **Clarke is a fighter. She will make it through this.** "

Lexa straightens up when someone walks in " **What is it?** "

Tristan walks in " **Commander the prisoner has been released. He is in the camp. We attack at dawn.** "

Lexa squares her shoulders " **Good. Make sure none are left.** "

Tristan nods" **Yes commander.** "

* * *

Lexa jolts awake looking around.

A male voice questions " **Are you okay commander?** "

Lexa stands dropping the blanket " **I am fine. How did the attack go?** "

The man shrugs " **They aren't back yet.** "

A throat clears " **Um, commander may I ask you something?** "

Lexa looks up " **What do you need Celia?** "

Celia mutters " **If Clarke wakes...** "

Lexa cuts her off correcting " **When.** "

Celia asks " **What?** "

Lexa answers " **When Clarke wakes up.** "

Celia stammers " **R-right. S-sorry. When Clarke wakes up could I be her second? I really like learning from her. She's a good teacher.** "

Lexa nods " **I will make that happen. It may be a while until she is able to teach. Alastar I want you to train Celia.** "

Alastar stands " **Commander Clarke is my second. I will not leave her.** "

Lexa folds her arms " **There are not many people on Clarke's side. Alastar train Celia so that there is one more person on her side.** "

Alastar bows " **Yes commander.** "

Celia looks at Clarke " **Now all we need is for Clarke to wake up.** "

The three look at Clarke sighing helplessly.


	4. Chapter 4

A boy shouts "Somebody hit the trip wire."

Three people go to investigate "Murphy? Get him in the dropship. Tell Bellamy he is back."

Bellamy charges at Murphy.

Miller steps forward "Wait. With the grounders about to attack we need all the warriors we can get."

Bellamy looks down at him "When this fight is over you are dead."

Murphy looks at him "You think you can beat the grounders. They are savages. You won't win. You will die here."

Bellamy raises his hand to hit Murphy stopped by someone outside yelling "Bellamy come quick. Something is wrong."

Bellamy walks out to see three people on the ground coughing up blood.

Bellamy spins grabbing Murphy "What the hell have you done?"

Murphy coughs out blood into Bellamy's face. Bellamy throws Murphy to the ground wiping his face. Three more people in the dropship fall to their knees coughing up blood.

Bellamy gasps for air lying on his side "What is happening?"

* * *

In the trees above them a grounder scout watches the scene below.

Sneaking away the grounder returns to the troops " **The sickness is spreading quickly.** "

Tristan sharpens his blade " **Good. We attack at dawn.** "

Dawn arrives quickly the grounders advance onto the camp, in the distance a fog horn blares.

The grounders look around " **Acid fog.** "

The grounders move through the skaikru camp quickly while finding shelter from the acid fog.

* * *

Lexa stands with her arms crossed watching Alastar train Celia. When the girl misses a block and lands on the ground again Lexa shakes her head, _How is this girl supposed to ensure Clarke's safety if she can't get the simplest moves?_

Celia groans " **Why do I have to do this? I'm a healer not a warrior.** "

Alastar informs " **Sometimes healers have to fight too. Now let's try this again.** "

Celia huffs " **I need some water. Can we take a break?** "

Alastar nods watching Celia walk away.

Alastar looks at Lexa " **What do you think of Celia?** "

Lexa looks in the direction the girl went " **I think Clarke better wake up soon. Celia needs to prove she is good at something. Fighting isn't it.** "

Alastar sighs " **Maybe Celia would learn more from a different trainer. We aren't compatible.** "

Lexa shakes her head " **You made Clarke a decent warrior. You will do the same with Celia**."

Alastar bows " **I will continue with Celia commander. You should know it was you that made Clarke a good warrior. You took over the training from me.** "

Lexa nods " **I learned from the best. Anya is a good teacher. Strict, disciplined, strong, consistent. She also doesn't gives breaks. You can't stop for water in the middle of battle. You will die before you get the water to your lips.** "

Anya walks up " **You are to soft Alastar. I saw you training Clarke. Every lesson you taught her I could see she feared for her life. Clarke never stopped for water, if she asked for some you would attack her while she went for a sip. Where is Celia?** "

Alastar looks around shrugging.

Lexa growls " **She is your second you should know.** "

Alastar starts walking in the direction Celia went " **Clarke is my second not Celia.** "

Lexa spits " **Celia is your second until Clarke wakes up. Start treating her like one.** "

Lexa watches him walk away a scowl on her face.

* * *

Tristan returns " **Commander. We have taken care of most of the invaders. Forty five are unaccounted for.** "

Lexa glares " **Are you looking for them or are you just letting them roam free?** "

Tristan nods " **I have scouts looking. They may have been taken by the mountain men.** "

Lexa purses her lips " **Keep looking in case they are out there somewhere.** "

Tristan bows " **Yes commander.** "

* * *

Walking by the medical tent Lexa hears "No let me go."

Lexa walks into the tent seeing Nyko and two others standing in front of an extremely agitated Clarke.

Lexa pushes her way through the trio "Clarke."

Clarke's gaze lands on Lexa "Lexa! What are you doing here? We need to get out of here they'll kill us."

Lexa soothes "It's okay you're safe."

Clarke looks around "We aren't on the dropship?"

Lexa shakes her head "No. You are home."

Clarke smiles softly at those words, _Why does that sound so good coming from her mouth?_

Lexa's heart beats faster, _Clarke has a beautiful smile. I must make her show it more._

Lexa informs "The troop has taken out most of the people you came down with. There are some missing but we will not stop looking until all are found and killed."

Clarke nods "Okay. How long have I been out?"

Nyko answers " **Four days.** "

Lexa hardens her eyes looking at Nyko.

Nyko shrinks " **Sorry commander.** "

Clarke puts her hand over Lexa's causing the girl to look down at them a small smile gracing her lips just long enough for only Clarke to see it.

* * *

Celia runs in " **Oh thank goodness you are awake. Now I can stop training with Alastar. I asked to become your second.** "

Clarke leans back " **Wow. I'm not really a good fighter though maybe you should still train with Alastar.** "

Celia puts her hand on Clarke's knee " **Not to be a warrior silly. I'm learning to be a healer from you. The commander wants me to learn to fight to protect you from whatever comes at you. I told her I'm a healer not a warrior.** "

Clarke shakes her head " **You should listen to the commander. If she wants you to learn to fight you should.** "

Lexa walks in her eyes landing on Celia's hand on Clarke's knee " **Celia don't you have training with Alastar?** "

Celia looks at Clarke then to the commander " **I was hoping that would stop now that Clarke is awake.** "

Lexa turns to Nyko " **Is Clarke well enough to start training a healer?** "

Nyko shakes his head " **No commander. She just woke a couple hours ago I would give her a few more days.** "

Lexa folds her arms across her chest " **Until Clarke is well enough to begin training you continue your training with Alastar.** "

Celia stands " **Yes commander. I will come by later Clarke. Bye.** "

Lexa watches Celia leave " **I should see if Nyko needs a second.** "

Clarke raises an eyebrow " **Why? You told Celia she could mine.** "

Lexa shakes her head " **I changed my mind. She won't be able to learn anything from you.** "

Clarke furrows her brow " **Are you saying I'm a bad teacher?** "

Lexa's eyes widen " **What? No. I'm saying she is a bad student. I don't think she would be a good fit for you.** "

Clarke eyes Lexa " **What's the matter?** "

Lexa shakes her head "Nothing."

Clarke sits up "I want to see Celia's training."

Lexa growls "You going to take her hand and kiss her booboos."

Clarke smiles "You're jealous. Of that."

Lexa tightens her jaw "Her hand was on your knee. Your knee! You didn't move it."

Clarke shakes her head "The knee isn't that big of a deal. If it was on my upper thigh I would of done something. I'm in to someone else anyway. She's quite the badass. I heard she kicked somebody out of a window from twenty stories up."

Lexa beams "It was twenty six. Stay in bed you can see Celia's training when Nyko releases you."

Clarke lies back down " **Yes commander.** "

* * *

Celia and Clarke are picking plants when a twig snapping causes both to look up. It's ben two weeks since the training has started.

Celia looks around " **What was that? Does anybody know we are out here? You told Alastar we were out here right? I don't want to die.** "

Clarke answers " **It was probably just a rabbit. Did you get what we need? I need to teach you about making medicinal things.** "

Another twig snaps.

Celia stands " **We should get out of here. Like now. The rabbit is getting closer. Can rabbits even break twigs? I don't think it's a rabbit. What if it's the Ice Nation or the mountain men? Both will kill us.** "

Celia turns running in the direction they came from leaving Clarke by herself, _Lexa was right Celia does not make a good warrior._ Clarke gathers the stuff she had turning to follow Celia.

Clarke grabs the back of her neck "What was that?" Then falls to the ground.

* * *

Clarke wakes up in a white room, _Where am I? Why is there an IV in my arm?_ Clarke pulls the IV out of her arm standing up. Walking to the door she looks out the window in her door spotting Mount Weather Quarantine Area, _Mount Weather. Why am I here? I have to get out of here._

When someone walks by Clarke bangs on the window "Hey. Let me out of here. Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

Clarke grabs the IV pole breaking the window and unlocking the door cutting her forearm in the process. Taking a piece of glass she grabs the person in the room in front of hers. Words come out of her mouth. Clarke isn't even sure what they are but by the look of fear on the girls face they are intimidating. The next thing Clarke knows there are people running and screaming contamination. Guards come and take her away.

Clarke looks down at her now stitched up arm. Flexing her arm, _Hm not bad. Something is wrong here. This is to good to be true. What do these people want?_

A white haired man walks in with the girl she threatened "Hello Clarke."

Clarke furrows her brow "How do you know my name?"

The man informs "Your friends told me. They said you're their leader. You remember Maya? She has something to say to you."

Maya's words go over her head as she is thinking of the mans words. _Why would they say I am their leader? I haven't lived with them the whole time we have been down here. Oh my gawd. Did they see my mark? How could they believe I was the leader if they have seen my mark? Maybe these people are stupid._

Clarke listens as the man tells her about the mountain knowing she would need this information to make her escape. When the man asks for the heel she broke from the shoe she sighs, _Video cameras everywhere. I have to be careful when I make the escape._

* * *

Clarke walks into the dining area looking around at the others from the dropship. A girl walks up handing her a book with a map. Clarke takes a look at the map, _Why are there no exits? I get they can't leave but what if I want to?_

Someone sits in the seat beside her whispering "Is it weird there are no exits on the map?"

Clarke looks up at the person "Yes. Has anybody else noticed?"

The person shakes their head mouthing Raven.

Clarke leans forward "Why is everybody saying I'm the leader?"

Raven sighs "They didn't want to say they were because they didn't know what was wanted from them."

Clarke mumbles "Great. I'm the scape goat."

Raven frowns "Sorry. So, how do we get out of here?"

Clarke looks at the girl she threatened "I have an idea. Make sure I don't get shot."

Raven's eyes widen "They have guns. What are you going to do?"

Clarke gets up apologizing to the girl for what she did.

Raven watches as the girl rushes to a guard overhearing the girl tell them about the stolen key card. Raven follows the girl as she chases after the guards. Raven takes note of everything she passes as she runs through the hallways.

Clarke tries to pull the lever finding it immovable, spinning the wheel on the door she gets ready to pull the lever.

A shout "Stop."

Clarke turns around her hand on the lever eying the person that shouted it.

The person grabs a gun from the rack on the wall and warns "I will shoot you."

Clarke takes a deep breath pulling the lever. A shot rings out with Clarke feeling a sting in her shoulder shortly after. Clarke watches as the people react to the radiation. A few men in hazmat suits rush in subduing Clarke and Raven.

* * *

Clarke wakes up in the medical ward her arm in a sling. Looking around she sees one of the men that she saw reacting to the radiation. _How is he better? What are these tubes on the wall? Where do they go?_

Following the tubes to a locked door. _What's in there?_

Noise from the other side of the door causes Clarke to jog over to her bed.

A doctor walks in "Ah you're awake. How are you doing?"

Clarke nods "I'm good. When can I leave?"

The doctor looks at her examining the wound "You can leave now."

Clarke grabs some clothes getting dressed "Thank you."

* * *

When Raven sees Clarke she rushes up to her "You're okay. They wouldn't let me see you."

Watching someone walk by Raven she whispers "Wasn't he there when you opened the door? How does he look that good?"

Clarke finds a seat "I think they are bleeding the grounders and we are next. We have to ger out of here."

Raven nods "What's the plan?"

Clarke looks around "What did you see when you were following Maya?"

Raven pulls out her map "We need to get the filtration system down. I have been working on something that causes a surge knocking out the power. We would have a minute before the back up generator kicks in."

Clarke purses her lips "Could we open all the doors?"

Raven confesses "I will see what I can do."

* * *

Clarke sits beside Raven "I need to get to the medical ward. When I was there last I saw tubing on the wall that I followed to a vent. The door was locked."

Raven looks around "Go with it."

Clarke looks confused for a second before Raven jumps up "You bitch" slapping Clarke across the face.

Clarke tackles Raven the two rolling around the floor exchanging hits. Two guards pull them apart taking them to the medical ward.

Raven shakes Clarke awake "Hey. Do what you got to do the room is empty."

Clarke pulls the vent of the wall whispering "There bleeding them."

Raven leans in to look "Whoa. You were right. This is insane."

Clarke takes a scalpel off the surgical table and walks further in kneeling in front of a cage "Anya?"

The woman looks up "Clarke."

Clarke breaks the lock helping Anya out before the door beeps open and she pushes Anya back in. Looking over Anya quickly she sees a bump in her arm. Clarke puts her finger to her lips. Making a small cut Clarke pulls out a tracker putting it on a metal bar beside them. When it is clear the two exit the cage.

Clarke informs "Go to the commander tell her to advance on the mountain. I have a plan to get us out of here."

Anya nods entering the door Clarke just opened Clarke whispers "The floor is probably going to open up when the door closes. Good luck."

Clarke rushes to the vent climbing back out and putting the hood back on.

* * *

Clarke looks at the bed that she was in to see lumps under the blankets. Clarke climbs back in the bed pulling the covers over her head closing her eyes.

The blankets are ripped off of Clarke, Clarke rolls over "What's going on?"

Raven gestures to the bed "I told you she is a heavy sleeper. That's why you didn't get an answer when you called to her."

Clarke sits up "Sorry I didn't answer you. Is something wrong?"

The people look at each other one of them shakes their head "No."

Clarke and Raven look at each other both breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Anya enters the commanders tent " **Commander. I have found Clarke. She is in the mountain. She says she has a plan to get our people out. We need to march on the mountain to help Clarke.** "

Lexa eyes Anya " **Did Clarke say anything else to you? What is her plan?** "

Anya shakes her head " **I don't know. We weren't able to talk that long. She got me out then left. Whatever her plan is it required her staying there.** "

Lexa purses her lips thinking " **Tell the armies to get ready. We march at dawn.** "

* * *

In the mountain the security team watches the army at the very edge of the veil "Wait for more of them to get in the circle then deploy the veil."

* * *

Raven walks up to Clarke "Okay. It's read. Play any song by The Doors to open all the doors. This has to happen at the same time you open your door. There is a song on there that is called When the Lights Go Out, obviously that will turn out the lights and the ventilation."

Clarke nods "Got it. Get ready for the mayhem. Stay away from guns. Bullets hurt."

Raven shakes her head "Got it. Don't get shot."

Clarke points "Or blown up. Don't get blown up."

Raven turns walking away.

Clarke heads to the door close to the harvest chamber ready to break out the people held in there. Turning the wheel on the door she hears the click of the locks disengaging as she pulls the lever she puts on a Doors song. When the alarm starts going off she finds the song that turns out the power. Spinning she runs to the harvest chamber fist pumping when she sees the door open.

Breaking open the cages the captives crawl out helping each other to walk. Once the last one is out Clarke goes into the hall where the mountain men are lying burned by the radiation.

* * *

A gun shot rings through the halls "You ruined everything. This was safe. They were nice to us."

Clarke ducks shouting "They were bleeding them. Who's to say you weren't next? What if they found your blood was stronger? They could have went right to the source, your bone marrow. With the amount of you and them you all would have died to put them back on the ground. I saved you."

Clarke feels something hit her foot. Looking down quickly she sees a knife. Standing up she throws it hitting the gun wielder in the heart. The gun wielder drops to the ground.

A shout "Bellamy."

Clarke gets knocked down by Octavia.

Hands wrap around Clarke's shoulders "Are you okay?"

Clarke's eyes land on Raven "Are you? Were you shot? Blown up?"

Raven pulls her up "I'm fine Clarke. There is a girl with war paint that makes her look like a raccoon looking for you."

Clarke's face brightens a slight blush forming on her cheeks, Raven wiggles her eyebrows "That's Lexa isn't it. We should get you to her before she finds a way to blow up the mountain."

Clarke looks at Octavia crying over Bellamy "I guess I made a new enemy in her."

Raven looks at her "She's harmless. We left when Bellamy was stringing you up. I created a distraction, Octavia cut Lincoln free and we left together. We saw the two that cut you free carrying you away. When we heard about the attack on the camp we were going to warn them, Lincoln blew his fog horn to try and get them to retreat but they ended up going through the camp. I got captured by these guys when they were on the way to capture the survivors. Lincoln got Octavia away before they could get her."

Clarke sighs "Bellamy was alive when you left."

Raven informs "Octavia is the one that sent you the knife."

Clarke looks back "She didn't think I'd throw it into his heart."

Raven snorts "I would have. Look at everything he did to you. He threw you down a hole thinking you would die, he strung you upside down to a tree when it was pouring, he shot at you trying to kill you. In my books it was you or him."

Clarke mumbles "Octavia would have preferred it was me."

Raven turns the corner to see a warrior marching down the hallway, the man notices "Clarke. You are alive. There was a gun shot."

Clarke turns around "There maybe another soon."

The man looks down the hall Clarke came down "Let's get you out of here then. We need a shield wall around Clarke," pointing to Raven he adds "Better add that one to it."

Outside the protective wall disperses where Clarke's breath hitches at Lexa in her warrior gear commanding the troops. Lexa turns to see Clarke and freezes for a second then starts commanding again.

Raven whispers "You got it bad for each other."

Clarke hums her eyes glued to Lexa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. Hope I haven't lost to many of you. Those of you that are still with me thanks for sticking around.**

* * *

Octavia storms up to the medical tent rage in her eyes.

Raven jumps up from her spot in front of the tent "Octavia no."

Octavia growls "Get out of my way. That bitch killed my brother I will kill her."

Alastar, Tristan and another grounder stand up stalking towards Octavia. Raven raises her hand to stop them.

Raven informs "He shot Clarke. If she hadn't killed him he would have killed her. He tried twice already. What makes you think he wouldn't of killed her if she would have spared him?"

Octavia shakes her head "I saw him shoot at her he missed."

Raven pulls Octavia into the tent taking the blanket off Clarke and showing Octavia a wound on her upper right side inches from her heart.

Raven looks at Octavia "If she would have given him an opportunity to shoot again he would have killed her. If you didn't want Clarke to kill him why would you send her the knife?"

Octavia looks down "I couldn't let him kill her. She was saving her people and ours. He could have just stayed there. He didn't have to go after her. I don't know what she did to make him hate her so much. We never saw her on the ark. She went in search of food on the first day here. We barely saw her. I mean the only thing she did was reject taking off her wrist band but so did I and so many others."

Raven shrugs "Now nobody can live in the mountain. The president blew up the mountain before he died. You and I are the only arkers left."

Octavia looks at her "I grew up hidden under the floor not knowing anybody. That place was my prison. This is where I am free to grow and figure out who I am. I was never an arker. How did Clarke become a grounder?"

A voice announces "She proved herself useful. She saved the commander without even knowing she was the commander. She pulled six of our people from a burning village because of your missiles."

Raven and Octavia's jaws drop as they try to explain but only hisses come out.

The person looks at Clarke "Leave now. You are not to come back in here. If you do I will kill you."

Octavia steps to the threatener "Who do you think you are?"

Raven pulls Octavia back "That is the commander."

Lexa crosses her arms her face cold "You've heard of me."

Raven nods "Clarke talks in her sleep, when she is sedated. You need to be practically on top of her to hear her..."

Lexa's jaw clenches, Raven looks down shaking her head "Don't worry I never was. I was just close enough to hear it. Nobody else was."

Octavia raises an eyebrow "You like her."

Lexa tilts her head "She is one of my people. I like all of my people," _well most, a quarter, a little under half of them,_ "I am the commander it is my duty."

Octavia shakes her head "Is it also your duty to kill whoever isn't your people?"

Lexa bites "The ones that burn down a village when we have done nothing to them."

Octavia scowls "You speared my friend the second day we were here."

Lexa rolls her eyes "That was a warning shot, meant to stop you from going to Mount Weather. He wasn't supposed to get hit. His wound was cauterized and covered."

Octavia clenches her jaw "You strung him up to be panther food."

Lexa shakes her head "We weren't just going to drop him off at your doorstep. The panther wouldn't have been there if you were more resourceful. You were to busy admiring what was around you. Clarke is the only one that turned all of that off and did what was needed to survive. Can you do that? Actually don't answer that I have seen you can't."

Octavia grits her teeth stepping towards Lexa. A moan from behind her stops her.

Raven steps to the side of the bed "Don't move."

Clarke continues sitting up, Lexa pushes Raven out of the way "Lay back down you aren't well enough to get up. Don't make me go commander on you."

Clarke looks at her dropping back on the bed "Yes commander."

Raven and Octavia look at each other then Clarke.

* * *

Two weeks later Clarke comes out of the tent standing beside Lexa " **Is it just me or do I spend more time in the medical tent as a patient instead of a healer?** "

Lexa looks at her " **Are you allowed to be up and moving around?** "

Clarke nods " **I am. I swear. Ask Nyko. He cleared me.** "

A boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes runs up " **You're awake. I was afraid you would die.** "

Lexa puts her hand on the boys shoulder " **This is Aden, Aden this is Clarke.** "

Clarke looks at him " **You look familiar.** "

Alastar assures " **He should. He's the child you carried out of the fire.** "

Clarke looks at Alastar " **He's your son.** "

Alastar laughs " **No. He was staying at my house while the commander was passing through. My wife was carrying our youngest son. Then one of the two you carried out after you put them down was my eldest son, the other was his best friend. I of course was the last one you carried out.** "

Lexa looks at Aden " **He has been wanting to meet you since you rescued him but you needing to recover, then your training, then you getting taken by the mountain men and your recovery again prevented it.** "

Aden bounces slightly " **I couldn't wait anymore. When I saw you out of the medical tent I had to come meet you.** "

Clarke offers her hand to shake " **A pleasure to meet you Aden. Thank you for being patient.** "

Aden smiles " **The pleasure is mine. Thank you for saving me.** "

Clarke shrugs " **It's what I do. I help people, it's in my blood, I can't help it. It kind of helped you are adorable. Who let's you die?** "

Aden's smile grows wider. Lexa pouts.

Clarke shakes her head " **You are jealous of a ten year old.** "

Aden scoffs " **I'm twelve.** "

Clarke puts her hands up in surrender " **Sorry.** "

Lexa straightens putting her hands behind her back " **Show Clarke some respect Aden. If you want to get to know her being nice is the first step.** "

Aden bows " **Yes commander. Sorry Clarke.** "

Clarke waves him off " **It's okay.** "

Clarke groans holding her side.

Lexa eyes her " **Get back to bed you still need rest.** "

Clarke opens her mouth to object until Lexa's face turns cold and stern. Closing her mouth she turns going back into the medical tent.

* * *

Nyko looks at Clarke " **Did the commander send you back?** "

Clarke sighs climbing back in her bed " **I grabbed my side and she sent me back to bed.** "

Nyko inspects her wound " **It needs a cleaning, other then that it is fine.** "

Clarke watches as Nyko cleans her wound, handing her some tea he informs " **Drink it to stop infection.** "

Clarke takes it drinking it quickly turning her nose up.

Nyko laughs " **Your reaction is always fun to watch.** "

Clarke hands the cup back " **Funny. I think I'm going to sleep for a bit. You put some sleeping stuff in there with the antibiotic.** "

Nyko nods " **I did. Your body needs it to recover.** "

Clarke closes her eyes quickly falling asleep.

Lexa comes in " **Clarke I was wonder-. What was wrong with her?** "

Nyko shakes his head " **Nothing. Her wound needed cleaning and I gave her some seaweed tea with sleep drops. Sleep will be good for her.** "

Lexa looks at Clarke then to Nyko " **Tell her to come see me when she wakes.** "

Nyko nods " **Yes commander.** "

Lexa turns leaving the tent.

* * *

Clarke enters the commanders tent " **You wanted to see me commander.** "

Lexa looks up " **Yes I did.** " Looking at her guards she demands " **Leave us.** "

Once the guards are gone Lexa looks at Clarke "You can speak English with me Clarke. I know you want to be as much one of us as you can but with me you can be yourself. In fact that is all I want you to be with me. Speak your native language when we are alone, when you are with others you can speak Trigedasleng."

Clarke nods "Yes commander. What did you want to see me for?"

Lexa stands "Do you remember what you said to Aden before you saved him?"

Clarke furrows her brow thinking "I told him it would be okay, I would get him out of there and keep him safe."

Lexa hums "That's what he said you told him. Aden is a nightblood, a descendant from the first commander. When one commander dies their spirit chooses another, they have to be nightblood though."

Clarke's eyes widen "You're not dying."

Lexa puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder "Not anytime soon, I hope, but eventually I will. The nightbloods are taken to the capital at a young age for training. Aden's parents lived in that village. He was there because they died."

Clarke swallows the lump forming in her throat.

Lexa continues "He didn't know what he was going to do, where he was going to go, if it was worth it to stay in the capital. Then you showed up and put a new hope in him. Aden has asked to stay with you."

Clarke hums "What happened to Celia?"

Lexa shakes her head "Way to change the subject Clarke. A simple no would have sufficed."

Clarke squeaks "I am not saying no," clearing her throat to make her voice go back to normal she continues, "I am a person of my word. I said I would keep him safe, if with me is how that happens I will watch him. It's just I haven't seen Celia since I returned."

Lexa sits in her chair "I had Celia banished from this land. She was no good to us as a healer or a warrior, that means she was no good to us. After I banished her, her village stepped up and asked to take her back. I allowed that on the condition that I do not see her, if I do she will be killed. As for Aden there is a room in our capital where the nightbloods stay. When you return to the capital with me you will be the person to watch him."

Aden pokes his head into the tent " **Did she say yes?** "

Lexa purses her lips looking at Aden, Aden's head disappears, Lexa sighs " **Aden come in.** "

Aden comes in the tent " **I am sorry commander. Did Clarke say yes?** "

Lexa nods towards Clarke " **Ask her.** "

Aden looks at Clarke " **Did you say yes?** " Lexa clears her throat, Aden corrects " **Can I stay with you?** "

Clarke nods, Aden hugs her " **Thank you.** "

Lexa steps up " **You will still be staying with the other nightbloods but Clarke will watch over you when you are not in your room.** "

Aden smiles " **Cool. Thank you commander.** "

Lexa nods " **Your welcome. You may leave Aden.** "

When the boy leaves Lexa turns back to Clarke "How are you doing?"

Clarke shrugs "Good. I feel like I slept for four days."

Lexa declares "You did. Don't look so shocked Clarke. You needed it. I will not lose a healer because they are to stubborn to let themselves recover."

Clarke shakes her head "I care for you too commander."

Lexa raises an eyebrow "What are you talking about? I care for all my people."

Clarke offers a half smile "I am sure all of your people care for you too, well except Ice Nation."

Lexa tenses, Clarke kisses Lexa's cheek "I may care for you a little/lot more then your people."

Lexa demands "Go rest. We leave for the capital in two days."

Clarke bows "Yes commander" leaving the room.

When Clarke leaves Lexa touches her cheek a small smile spreading across her lips.

* * *

Lexa enters the medical tent " **Where is Clarke? She should be in this bed.** "

Nyko looks at his commander shrugging " **She was there a minute ago.** "

Lexa emits a low growl, Clarke walks in " **Easy tiger. I was just gathering some stuff for the journey. Are we leaving now?** "

Aden beams " **I went to. It was fun. Alastar was very watchful, he didn't want Clarke to go missing again. He said I was a little commander the way I was moving and talking.** "

Clarke smiles " **I thought you were there when I wasn't looking at him.** "

Lexa looks Aden over " **Really. That's just what the capital needs, a pint sized me.** "

Clarke jokes " **Just when they recovered from the original pint sized Lexa. Here comes round two. I get to figure out what a younger version of you was like.** "

Lexa glares " **Watch your tongue Clarke I can banish you from the land.** "

Clarke sticks out her tongue wiggling it around " **I can't see it. Is it misbehaving?** "

Aden laughs " **No. It's just wiggling around like a worm.** "

Lexa shakes her head " **Put your tongue back in your mouth Clarke. I am beginning to regret sticking you two together.** "

Clarke and Aden straighten up Clarke apologizes " **Sorry commander. I will set a better example for him.** "

Lexa turns " **Pack up we are leaving in two hours.** "

Clarke looks at Aden " **Not a good way to start things. Are all your things packed?** "

Aden nods " **I can help you pack.** "

Clarke points to a small desk " **You pack that up I will pack this up.** "

Aden heads to the desk with a bag placing the things in it, Clarke puts the things in front of her in another.

When they are finished Clarke and Aden head out of the tent.

* * *

Walking to a herd of horses Clarke looks one over " **Is this where we meet to go to the capital?** "

Gustus walks up behind them " **It is. Are you all packed up?** "

Clarke turns to him " **Hello Gustus. Yes I am all packed. How are you?** "

Gustus lifts Clarke on to the horse " **I am good. How are you?** "

Clarke settles on the horse " **I am better. A little sore when I do certain things but I'll live.** "

Lexa mounts the horse settling behind Clarke " **It's a good thing you aren't riding alone then. The journey won't be that long.** "

Before Clarke can argue Lexa clicks the horse into movement. Clarke winces from the movement sliding to the right slightly.

Lexa gently tightens her grip straightening Clarke "I won't let you fall. You are safe."

Clarke leans back into Lexa groaning a little. Lexa whispers soothing words into Clarke's ear.

Gustus' horse matches stride with Lexa's " **Is she okay?** "

Lexa commands " **We need to get to the capital fast so she can rest.** "

Gustus suggests " **Perhaps we should put her on the supply cart so she can rest.** "

Lexa shakes her head " **Clarke is not leaving my side. I let her go twice and almost lost her. Love isn't weakness Gustus it is strength. I feel stronger when she is around, like I can take on the world.** "

Gustus sighs " **You will need that strength if the skaikru that landed two weeks ago are going to be trouble.** "

Lexa informs " **If they are anything like the first invaders they will be and we made quick work of them so we will do the same to the new invaders.** "

Clarke lets out a small moan, Gustus looks her over " **She is asleep.** "

Lexa hums securing Clarke to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter may be a little choppy here and there, sorry. If you are still with me thanks for sticking around if you are new thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please be nice if you leave a review.**

* * *

Clarke opens her eyes three hours later when Lexa nudges her softly "You have to go on your own horse now."

Clarke looks at Gustus confused "We are almost at the capital. The Commander can't be seen giving you special treatment."

Gustus hops off his horse taking Clarke off Lexa's and putting her on the one he had been leading. Clarke adjusts on the seat sitting tall hoping she doesn't look to bad right now.

Gustus smiles "Keep yourself looking strong and you'll be okay."

Clarke clicks the horse into following the lead to the stables where the horse is taken care of and Clarke is led to a tall round building with a flame on top.

Clarke observes "It looks like a giant candle."

Lexa looks at her " **It is meant to offer solace to the clans. The flame represents the strength of our people and the Commander. When a Commander dies the flame goes out until a new one is chosen then the flame is lit again. You can see it from any point in the different regions.** "

Clarke stumbles a little Gustus steadying her " **Let's get you to your room so you can rest.** "

Clarke is shown to a room with a post bed against the wall, a couch and chair a few feet in front of the balcony and a fire place in the wall opposite the bed. Candles are strewn around the room.

Gustus gently puts Clarke on the bed " **Rest. I'm sure the Commander will send a healer in for you soon.** "

Clarke drops her head onto the pillow falling asleep.

* * *

Clarke wakes to murmurs groaning slightly the murmurs stop. Clarke fights to open her eyes until something touches her foot. Her eyes snap open while her legs scramble to meet her chest.

A soothed "It's okay you are safe."

Clarke's eyes snap to Lexa " **Commander. How long have I been out?** "

Lexa looks at the three others in the room " **Leave us.** "

The three nod turning and leaving.

Lexa turns to Clarke "You've been out for four days. Which you needed. Your temperature fluctuated from dangerously cold to dangerously hot. I had to put you in hot and cold baths to bring them up or down depending on your temperature. Before you say anything there is no way I was going to leave your care to the healers. They have done nothing to help you."

Clarke winces as she stands "I don't know about that. I'm still here aren't I?"

Lexa huffs "Get back in bed you're not completely healed yet."

Clarke walks further away from the bed causing Lexa to warn "Don't make me go all Commander on you."

Clarke turns towards Lexa who's glare is cold her stance assertive, Clarke sighs "Don't hurt your self I'm going."

Clarke climbs back into bed looking at Lexa "Happy."

Lexa smiles "Yes. I have things to do today. Aden would like to see you. I have told him it is okay and you can not leave this bed."

Aden walks in copying Lexa's stance and gait "She will not be leaving that bed Commander. Not on my watch."

Clarke looks between the two "Aw he's a Junior Commander. So cute."

Lexa huffs handing over a book and drawing supplies "Something to bide the time."

Clarke takes it "Thank you Commander."

Lexa turns and walks away deflating a little until "You'll come by later right Lexa?"

Lexa turns her eyes shining brightly "I don't know I'm quite busy. I'll see what I can do. No promises though."

Clarke nods "Okay."

Aden nudges Clarke softly "That look means she's coming by."

Clarke clears her throat looking at the door then at Aden "How would you like to draw with me? There's lots of paper here."

Aden carefully takes some paper and pencils starting to draw. Clarke watches for a minute then starts to draw as well.

* * *

Lexa returns to Clarke's room to find Aden cuddled into Clarke's side fast asleep. Sketches adorning the bed. Lexa picks up each picture looking at them smiling softly, _These two are going to be the end of me._

Clarke groans opening her eyes "Hi."

Lexa looks up from the drawings "Hi. How are you feeling?"

Clarke croaks "Better. When can I get out of this bed?"

Lexa hums "Tomorrow, if you're lucky. For now just rest. These are good."

Clarke strains to look up at the picture, Lexa lowers it for her, Clarke hums "That's Aden's work. He's really good."

Lexa purses her lips looking at Aden, Clarke pokes Lexa "Don't be jealous. If it's okay we can cuddle later. I am sure your Commander duties prevent you from drawing."

Lexa stands tall "I am the Commander I can do whatever I want. Rest. I'll be back later."

Lexa turns away walking out of the room a pencil and some blank paper in her hands.

* * *

Lexa crumples another piece of paper throwing it towards the fire place.

Clarke walks in looking at the pile "What's all that?"

Clarke sits by the pile unfolding some of the crumples "These are good."

Lexa groans "No they're not. You're just saying that because I'm the Commander."

Clarke gathers up all the balls walking to Lexa "Have you ever drawn before?"

Lexa shakes her head looking at a few of her drawings with disgust "Aden hasn't either."

Clarke puts her hand on Lexa's knee "Aden doesn't command twelve armies, accept a clan that hurt her badly into an alliance to keep the peace between everyone, demand that every room have like three thousand candles in them because she loves them or confine a stubborn healer to bed rest."

Lexa crosses her arms "I see the stubborn healer needs a little lesson on listening."

Clarke walks up to Lexa's bed lying down in it "Teach me Commander."

Lexa sits in the chair close to the bed "I would order you back to your own bed but you really should be resting. It looks bad when I am seen unable to control Skaikru. I know we took you in but there are still some objectors out there. With more Skaikru having fallen if I can't get you to listen."

Clarke sighs "They'll put someone else in charge. Someone less accommodating of me. I don't like being bed ridden but I understand. It probably isn't appropriate for me to be in your bed either. I'll go to my room and won't come out until I am given the all clear. I'll say I got lost looking for the bathroom."

Clarke stands up "Good night Commander."

Lexa stares after Clarke, _How did it go from friendly reassuring banter to Lexa alone? Screw this the Commander doesn't watch her girl walk away._

* * *

Clarke goes to sit up when there is a knock on the door then remembers what she said to Lexa about staying in bed and settles for calling out "Come in."

Lexa pokes her head in "You said I would get cuddles. I am cashing in."

Clarke tilts her head "Is that okay? I mean should the commander be mingling with her people?"

Lexa locks the door before walking further into the room "How else is the commander supposed to know what her people want? Besides you're not just one of my people you're special Clarke."

Clarke sighs "Yeah the healer that doesn't do any healing. Really special."

Lexa sits beside Clarke "You are special. You have done so much for our people. Ran into a burning village to save people you didn't even know, gave a little boy hope, taught someone how to be a healer, stopped a genocide. The training a healer thing didn't really work but that wasn't because of you. I know you tried your best. Did I mention killed a jaguar to save a girl that could have turned around and killed you? That one did work out but only because you proved you could bring something into her life she didn't know she needed until you entered."

Clarke teases "You wouldn't have killed me. You needed someone to drag your ass and the jaguar back to the village."

Lexa smiles "I couldn't waste a perfectly good jaguar."

Clarke pushes Lexa softly.

Lexa pulls Clarke into her "Go to sleep my healer."

Clarke rests her head on Lexa's chest sighing contently. Lexa rubs Clarke's back until soft breathing can be heard from the other girl. Lexa closes her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Three days later Clarke is cleared to leave her room, Aden excitedly shows her around pulling her from place to place.

The two are interrupted by " **Careful Aden she needs her arms for healing.** "

Aden turns to the speaker " **Sorry Commander.** "

Lexa smiles " **It's alright Aden. I know you're excited to show her around. Though it isn't me you should apologize to.** "

Aden looks at Clarke " **Sorry.** "

Clarke puts her hand on Aden's shoulder **"It's alright. I was wondering if my arm was attached properly you showed me it was.** "

Aden shakes his head " **It would have fallen off it wasn't.** "

Clarke agrees " **The way you were pulling on it yeah. That's how I knew it was on properly. Weren't you telling me about some sort of delicacy I had to try?** "

Aden's face lights up as he takes Clarke's hand " **It's over here,** " Aden runs ahead yanking Clarke who stumbles forward after him.

Lexa's voice goes stern " **Aden what did I just say.** "

Aden freezes causing Clarke to awkwardly twist so she doesn't knock the boy over.

Alastar steadies her looking coldly at Aden " **Careful boy she's not a rag doll. Who's going to watch out for you if you take her out?** "

Aden looks down shamefully, Clarke gently lifts the boys face to hers " **I'd choose a worthy replacement don't worry. I know you're excited but you have to reign it in a bit okay. Walk beside me. You can take my hand if you need to know I am still here but don't tug on me okay.** "

Aden nods hugging Clarke tightly " **I'm sorry. Please don't leave.** "

Clarke rubs his back " **You really think Alastar would let me out of his sight. He thinks he owes me his life or something. I made you a promise, I always honour my promises.** "

Aden nods into Clarke's chest before letting her go and taking her hand to lead them to the booth that had the food he wanted Clarke to try, without pulling her.

When they get to the booth Aden gets two pieces, one for him and one for Clarke. Clarke takes the piece putting it in her mouth taking two quick chews then slowing down her bites hoping her face isn't offending the cook.

Aden laughs at Clarke's expression, Clarke swallows " **Interesting. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to try that. I am sure I will develop a taste for it in time. Very well prepared. I think.** "

Lexa asks for some taking a small piece off and eating it slowly " **Better in smaller pieces.** "

Lexa offers Clarke a smaller piece. Knowing it would be disrespectful not to take an offering from the Commander Clarke takes it popping it in her mouth.

Clarke nods " **Mm definitely better. Thank you.** "

Aden nods in one direction " **Let's go over there.** "

Clarke follows Aden, Lexa whispers "If you didn't like it you could have said. There's a reason why it's called a delicacy, not many people like it. Aden is one of the select few that do. I think it's because he grew up eating it."

Clarke corrects " **Is growing up eating it. Do you like it?** "

Lexa shrugs " **It's alright. It's good if you mix it with other things that can disguise it's flavour.** "

Aidan looks behind him " **Come on. There's a lot to see.** "

Clarke looks at him " **We got time kiddo. Lots of it. If you show it all to me today what are we going to do tomorrow?** "

Aden looks up at the sky then at the things around him " **I don't know. Okay let's go back and draw. I'll show you more tomorrow.** "

Clarke reaches out to him and he runs to her walking back to the tower.

* * *

On the way back Clarke furrows her brow " **Celia?** "

The woman freezes turning around " **Hello Clarke. How are you?** "

Lexa growls " **What are you doing here? I told you what would happen if I saw you again.** "

Clarke frowns at Lexa then turns to Celia " **I am fine. How are you? What have you been up to?** "

Celia looks between Clarke and Lexa " **Uh, I'm good. I've been, uh, helping my village with, uh, hunting and child care and stuff. I am also doing a bit of healing.** "

Celia shrinks under the glare of Lexa her nerves fraying.

Lexa snorts " **Healing? Really? How many people have you killed unsuccessfully healing?** "

Celia clears her throat " **None. I have gotten better over the months.** "

Lexa opens her mouth only to be cut off by Clarke " **That's great. I am glad you are doing well. What brings you here?** "

Celia sighs " **I am here trading for supplies. The capital has the best of what we need. We are leaving soon I assure you Commander.** "

A woman walks up putting her arm around Celia's shoulders " **I am sorry Commander. We did hear you when you told Celia to stay out of your sight. We would have listened but I really needed Celia's help today.** "

Lexa looks at Celia who nods vigorously at the woman's words.

Lexa relents " **Fine. Next time you come to the capital do not bring Celia with you. This is your final warning.** "

When the two walk away Lexa glares at Clarke " **Do not do that again. I am the Commander. If I am seen letting one get away with mouthing off or interrupting me it could send ripples and weaken everything I have built.** "

Clarke looks around " **Yes Commander.** "

The rest of the walk back Clarke is quiet closing her body off to any further interaction.

* * *

Clarke is walking with Alastar when she hears "Yo Griffin."

Clarke turns "Reyes. What are you doing here?"

Raven walks up stopping short and looking at Alastar "Can I hug her?"

Alastar holds out his hand "Give me the tool and you can hug her."

Raven hands over the item then hugs Clarke "Lexa said if I proved myself worthy she would consider letting me in. I am here proving myself. There have been a few things that need a mechanics touch. I've been fixing them. Not sure if I am impressing her or not."

Clarke hums "Not sure I can talk to her about it. She's probably second guessing bringing me into the fold. I have done nothing good since she brought me in."

Alastar grunts shaking his head.

Raven looks at him then at Clarke "What's that mean?"

Clarke informs "He doesn't agree with me."

Raven tilts her head "Did Lexa scold you?"

Clarke frowns "Maybe."

Raven rubs Clarke's shoulder while looking behind her friend "It'll be okay."

Before Clarke can say anything a growled "What's going on here?" stops her, Clarke turns her head to Lexa as the leader eyes Raven "Don't you have something to fix?"

Raven nods "Yes Commander. Sorry."

Clarke bites her lip to prevent herself from defending her friend. Raven knows with Clarke's obvious doubt about Lexa's feelings towards her being a grounder her friend won't say anything. Raven also knows since coming down here the safest Clarke has ever been is with the grounders. Raven heads back into the building she exited to talk to Clarke. Clarke mouths a 'Sorry' to which Raven shrugs off. Clarke sighs walking away from Lexa.

* * *

Anya walks into Clarke's room " **I see you're well enough to walk around.** "

Clarke looks up " **Hello Anya please come in. Thank you for knocking.** "

Anya looks around the room " **Pack up your things we are leaving.** "

Clarke furrows her brow " **Where are we going?** "

Anya tilts her head " **You are my healer all you need to know is where I go you go. Hurry up.** "

Clarke grabs her bag putting her things in it then following Anya out of the room.

Aden runs up with a sword on his back and a blade on his hip.

Clarke looks between Anya and Aden " **What's going on?** "

Anya looks at her " **Aden is my new second. The Skaikru that has just fallen killed my last one.** "

Clarke opens her mouth to object before Anya states " **It is not your business who I pick as a second.** If you don't like it you can stay here but I guarantee the Commander won't like such insubordination."

Raven, who is a few feet away, shakes her head knowing that this would make Clarke's argument mute.

Clarke adjusts her pack standing tall " **Shall we go.** "

Anya turns walking out of the capital.

* * *

Clarke shakes her head watching as six Skaikru patrol with guns.

Something cold pokes the back of her neck followed by a growled "Move."

Clarke looks to her left to see the rest of the people she is with, a total of ten, with guns to their heads. Clarke moves forward not putting up a fight, _How the hell did this happen?_

A cried "NO" is heard as Aden runs out of his hiding spot.

A shot rings out and for Clarke the world goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I suck at updating, obviously. Thank you for being patient. Sorry if this is choppy or not good.**

* * *

Clarke groans her eyes fluttering open then slamming shut because of the light. Her shoulder stings and her head hurts. Suddenly the sound of a gun shot rings in her ears as a blonde head comes out of the woods. Clarke moved fast to get in the way of the bullet meant for the boy. Why would anyone shoot at a boy?

Clarke sits up "Aden."

A voice soothes "It's okay sweetie. You're okay."

Clarke furrows her brow, _Sweetie? Nobody calls me sweetie. Oh no mom,_ "Where's Aden? Where are my people?"

The woman tilts her head "Your people? You're with your people now."

Clarke shakes her head "Not anymore. I haven't been your people since you killed my dad and threw me in jail. Were you going to watch me get floated too? Or is that why you sent me down with the others? So you wouldn't have to watch me die."

The doctor purses her lips "Clarke no."

Clarke goes to get up "Where are the others? I need to be with them."

Abby gently pushes Clarke down "You need to rest Clarke. You've been shot."

Clarke clenches her jaw "Because you gun crazed animals shot at a twelve year old boy. What is wrong with you?"

Abby growls "Maybe if they didn't stab and hang us from trees we wouldn't need to shoot them."

Clarke pushes her mom out of the way "Dropping from the sky and trying to take what isn't yours will make that happen. Something tells me you won't stop until we're all dead and you run the world. I need to get to my people now."

Clarke stands up limping away, _Why does her leg hurt?_

Clarke turns when she hears "You told me not to get shot. You've been shot three times."

Clarke smiles at Raven "Hey. Do you know where the others are?"

Raven wraps her arm around Clarke's waist to help her "Anya would kill me if she knew you were walking around hurt. Don't worry we won't be here long. I have a plan. Can't say much there are ears everywhere."

The two walk into the cells Raven demanding "Put her in with them, where she belongs."

The door opens and Clarke is shoved in by the guard, who ripped her from Raven's grasp, falling at Anya's knees.

Clarke whispers " **She's got something planned just be patient.** "

The guard shocks Clarke "Shut up" then slams the door closed.

Anya starts yelling in Trigedasleng the guard opens the door walking in to shock Clarke again "Keep talking lady I can do this all day. How much do you think she can handle?"

Anya opens her mouth to speak until the guard shocks Clarke again.

A booming "Enough," sounds behind them.

The guard turns to Marcus "Chancellor. I was just shutting them up."

Marcus walks in grabbing the shock stick and shocking the guard who lets out a scream.

Marcus looks at the shock stick then back at the fallen guard "That seemed to work wonders to shut you up," Marcus shocks the guard again who lets out another scream "You see why they got angry when you shocked Clarke. You're screaming in agony and you're in perfect health. Imagine what is happening to Clarke right now."

Marcus looks at Anya "I will have Abby come and tend to her."

Anya bites " **We can look after our own.** "

Marcus sighs "I don't know what you just said but I know I wouldn't want a stranger tending to one of my people. If you need anything to help her just ask."

Marcus drags the guard out closing the door behind him while Nyko tends to Clarke.

* * *

Abby walks up to the cell sighing softly as she sees the blonde boy curled into her daughter, with the other captives sitting in a protective circle around them. _She really is one of them._

Anya stands up stalking to the intruder " **What do you want?** "

Abby shakes her head "I don't understand you."

Anya growls " **You killed twelve of our best warriors and nearly killed my healer. Blood must have blood.** "

Abby looks at Clarke "I have seen her scars. So many since I last saw her. You and your people have helped heal them. Clarke really is one of you, isn't she? Thank you for protecting her."

Anya blocks Abby's view " **You threw her away. She's ours now. You can't have her back.** "

Aden joins her " **Clarke is my protector. You tried to kill her. The people you sent down here first burnt down my village and killed my parents. I have no one left and you almost killed the next best person.** "

Abby flinches at the anger radiating off the boy. She has no idea what he said but the way he said it and the tension in his jaw scare her.

Abby hands over bandages and medication "Please take these. I know you can take care of her, you have, but these will help please."

Anya looks at them " **You just want to be able to say you did something to help her. I will not take this. We need no help from you.** "

Anya backs away as Clarke starts seizing. Abby rushes in to help only to get blocked by the grounders.

Abby cries "Please. She's dying. Let me help."

Anya shakes her head nodding to one of the grounders who drags Abby away locking her out of the cell and standing in front of the door to prevent her from reentering.

Suddenly an electrical cord drops from the ceiling sparks falling around Clarke. One of the loose wires in the cord hits the tip of Clarke's pinky shocking her, Clarke's seizing stops. Abby breathes a sigh of relief a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Abby rushes over to the power controls for the cell turning it off stopping the sparks from flying.

* * *

Outside Raven walks up to the armory looking around as she goes. Entering she works quickly rigging an explosive that would be triggered when the last gun is placed and the door is closed. There was only a few minutes before the roll over of guards. As much as Raven despised the people who had fallen she didn't want to hurt anyone, just take away the weapons and allow the grounders that are moving in. Her time in here made her realize just how clueless the Arkers were, they had no idea their enemy was close enough to spit in the food. All they needed was an opportunity. Raven steps out just as her alarm, she set one to be out before the switch of the guards, goes off.

Raven then goes to the power grid putting a small charge inside the fuse box, making sure it blends in with the switches so no one notices it. The charge is set shortly, one minute, after the armory explosives go off. This is to turn off the electric fence and allow the looming grounders in.

* * *

In the holding cells the prisoners adjust to the darkness watching as the guard leaves. There was three minutes before the next guard showed up, no danger when the would be attackers are under lock and key.

Raven walks in unlocking the door and opening it enough to slip a blocker in to stop the locking mechanism from working.

Raven looks at Anya " **Act natural. Wait for the signal. You'll know what it is when you hear it.** "

Anya furrows her brow but nods to signal she heard.

When a loud boom sounds shaking the earth Clarke lurches up "What was that? Aden where are you? Find cover."

Anya kneels beside her just as the lights go out " **It's okay Clarke. It's time for us to go.** "

Anya carefully lifts Clarke up helping her out, Alastar walks up " **I can take her.** "

Anya shakes her " **I've got her. Help the others.** "

Alastar cringes slightly at the tone in Anya's voice. The man felt like he had failed in protecting her and Anya's tone suggested she did too. Anya makes it outside immediately met by Lexa who takes the now unconscious Clarke from her former mentor. The two wordlessly walk to the waiting horses. Anya hopes on a horse behind one of the warriors.

Lexa hops on a horse reaching down for Clarke who is being handed up to her by Gustus, settling the younger girl in front of her she looks down at Marcus "If I see you or your people out of your camp again I will kill you."

Marcus nods vigorously watching as his prisoners ride off and his camp is cleared of the two hundred or so grounders that entered to find their people. The damage done with the explosions means the survivors, the grounders had swept through the camp killing anyone who tried to stop them, are without electricity and weapons of any kind.

* * *

Lexa stands with her arms crossed "We are going to need to find you a new healer."

Anya furrows her brow "Why?"

Lexa looks at her bed where Clarke lays sleeping "I am not letting her out of my sight again. Three times I let her leave and three times she comes back to me clinging to life. I will not loose her."

Anya sighs "As you know my village has burned, leaving me and my people with out shelter. I would like to set up just outside the Capital. There is land to the east that is uninhabited. Clarke can stay with you but also tend to my people when it is needed. That way I keep my healer, you keep Clarke close and the Capital has coverage on that side."

Lexa nods "Very well. I will tell the surveyors to help you plan something. Take who you need to help you."

Anya bows "Thank you Commander."

Lexa relaxes slightly "How are things going with you and the builder?"

Anya blushes looking down "It is, she is, there is nothing going on between us."

Lexa raises an eyebrow "Okay. I wish there was though. I wouldn't have to worry about her and Clarke."

Anya bites "There is nothing going on between them."

Lexa's face goes cold and hard "Watch your tone with me."

Anya shutters at the look "Sorry Commander. I have been told a few times by both Clarke and Raven that they are just friends. There is nothing but that between them. I assure you."

Lexa looks to Clarke then back at Anya "If you got that upset over me suggesting there was something going on maybe you should think about starting something with Raven. It would ease both our minds. Just a suggestion not an order. I will let you decide how you want to spend your spare time and who you want to spend it with. You choose not to talk about what happened while you were captured. I respect that. You are entitled to your secrets, unless it would do harm to me or anyone else."

A soft knock on the door causes both women to look at it.

Aden pokes his head in to the room "Hello Commander. Sorry for interrupting you. Is Clarke awake?"

Lexa shakes her head "No she is not. I will send for you when she does. Can you go get Nyko to come in to check on her."

Before Aden leaves Clarke groans shifting under the blankets then jolts up looking around, _Where am I?_ Her eyes close tightly protecting themselves from the bright light that is flooding them.

Clarke feels hands on her shoulders "Lay back down Clarke."

Clarke allows the owner of the voice to gently push her back down. When her shoulders are back on the mattress Clarke opens her eyes the features of her Commander floating in front of her.

Clarke croaks "Is this a dream? Am I dead?"

Lexa shakes her heads "You're not dead or dreaming. You're safe now."

Anya waves at the door pushing Aden towards it "We will go get Nyko."

Clarke looks over at Anya "We survived."

Anya nods "We did."

Aden carefully climbs on the bed hugging Clarke gently "I am glad you are okay. I was scared."

Clarke hugs back "You're not going to get rid of me that easily. Are you okay?"

Aden whispers "I am."

Anya pats his calf "Let's go little one."

Aden slowly moves away from Clarke so he doesn't hurt her by accident "I will see you later okay."

Clarke smiles "I will be here."

Anya looks at Clarke "Sleep and listen to the Commander."

Clarke nods "I will. I don't want to lose another home."

Lexa furrows her brow "What made you think you were leaving?"

Clarke looks down at her hands "Before I left I was defiant. I shouldn't have been and it would have been grounds for kicking me out. I am not special. I shouldn't get special treatment."

Lexa raises Clarke's eyes to hers "You are not going anywhere Clarke. You are special. That doesn't mean you can push your boundaries to far but you're still figuring things out. I'll let you know when you're going to far over the line. You saved my life Clarke. That earns you some fealty."

Lexa caresses Clarke's cheek kissing her softly, Clarke leans up trying to deepen the kiss before her body protests the movement and drops her back on the bed. Luckily Lexa follows her down allowing the kiss to continue for a minute longer.

Lexa leans away from Clarke "Unfortunately we need air to survive."

Clarke hums sleepily "It shouldn't just be about surviving."

Lexa runs her fingers through Clarke's hair "We can worry about the other stuff later. We have to get you better first. Sleep."

Clarke fights to keep her eyes open so Lexa keeps running her fingers through Clarke's hair lulling her to sleep.

* * *

A soft knock on the door causes Lexa to get up and open it, seeing Nyko she greets "Clarke just fell back asleep. If you can check everything you need to without waking her up that would be great. If you need her awake I will send for you when she is."

Nyko shakes his head "I can check what I need to without her being awake now and everything else later."

As Nyko is checking things Clarke begins to stir cracking her eyes open she smiles "Nyko. How are you?"

Nyko backs up a bit "Good. Just checking on you."

Clarke tries to push herself up but falls back down, Nyko assures "I don't need you up right now. We can try and get you on your feet in a couple days. For now I want to check your wounds and your concussion, yes you have a concussion."

Clarke laughs "You sure figured out my looks."

Nyko comments "It's all that time we spent together during your training. How are you feeling?"

Clarke shrugs "A little nauseous now. I think that was from me trying to sit up. My side and shoulder hurt but it's nothing I can't handle. A bit of knock me out juice and I'll be fine tomorrow."

Nyko informs "I'd like you to have at least two knock me out juices before you start moving around."

Lexa growls "Clarke will not need that. I will make sure she doesn't leave this bed. I can command from here."

Clarke shakes her head "People can't think you care for me more then them. I won't move from this bed. If I am awake Aden can keep me company, when he is not doing his training."

Raven knocks on the door poking her head in "You can help me figure out things for the village Anya is hoping to build not far from here too."

Anya follows Raven in "I am sorry commander Raven would not listen when I told her not to go in."

Lexa looks at Raven then to Clarke "Raven is right. Clarke can help you. Clarke is a good drawer she can sketch out your plans, and possibly help you build a small model if you wish to have one. This is all if Clarke is awake to do so. You will not wake her to help you."

Both Anya and Raven bow "Yes Commander."

Raven looks at Clarke "Good to see you getting better Griffin."

Clarke smiles "Can't wait to be able to move around again. Not that this bed isn't comfortable Commander. It's just the outside is so nice I wish I wouldn't have to stay in bed. Shut me up Reyes."

Raven laughs "Nah. This is entertaining. You know you're not getting the boot, right? Lexa and Anya tolerate you to much."

Clarke looks between the two woman "They have a hell of a way of showing it too. Fight to the death for me."

Lexa and Anya chime "Absolutely."

Anya adding "I can't afford to wait for another Healer."

Before Lexa can say anything that would match the glare she was giving Anya the older woman pulls Raven from the room.

Lexa looks at Clarke "It appears your defiant ways are contagious."

Clarke frowns looking away "Sorry."

Lexa looks at Nyko "Are you done?"

Nyko nods "I am."

Lexa states "You may leave," when the experienced Healer is gone Lexa turns back to Clarke gently moving her face until their eyes are connected "There is nothing to be sorry for. You should rest. I can tell you're tired."

Clarke yawns "I would but I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I hear the gun shot and screaming."

Lexa lays beside Clarke gently bringing the girl to her "I will be here to chase those fears away."

Lexa runs her hand up and down Clarke's back while softly whispering in Trigedasleng. Lexa doesn't stop until Clarke's breathing evens out signalling she is asleep.

* * *

Alastar peeks in "Commander your meal is here."

Upon seeing Clarke awake he goes white looking down shamefully.

Clarke sighs "It is not your fault I am hurt Alastar. You did your best to stop me from moving in front of that bullet. Just like it is your duty to protect and train me it is mine to protect Aden. I couldn't let anything happen to him. I wouldn't have let you stop me. Buck up mister."

Alastar straightens connecting his eyes with Clarke's "I still feel responsible."

Clarke hums "I suppose I would feel the same way if something would have happened to Aden. What happened is done we cannot focus on the events of the past or we will not be prepared for the next move. I am still here, you are still here and when I am better our training will continue. Maybe we will construct some better armour together."

Alastar smiles "I will work on some things when I am off."

Clarke suggests "Lets think of some designs first."

Alastar nods "I will bring you some things to draw with later."

Clarke smiles "I would like that. Thank you."

Alastar steps allowing the food to be brought in then making the people who brought it taste it before Lexa or Clarke do. When no one drops Alastar lets them leave then offers a nod before leaving himself.

Lexa informs "He has been dutifully standing guard since you got back. May I ask what happened?"

Clarke takes a fork full of food humming at the taste then answers "You may," then waits expectantly.

Lexa smiles shaking her head "What happened out there?"

Clarke explains "I don't know much. We had been watching the camp trying to determine their weakness. Suddenly I felt something cold touch the back of my neck. It was one of the sky people holding a gun to me asking me to move. Aden came out of the bushes worried for me, another person with a gun shot at him. I stood up and moved in the path of the bullet so Aden wouldn't get hurt. I felt a hand close around my wrist to stop me but pulled away. When I had turned I realized it as Alastar trying to hold me back. Then I felt a sting just below my right shoulder. I am not sure what happened after that, other then I woke up in a tent away from everyone else."

Lexa sighs "I am glad we managed to take a few of them out while we were rescuing you then."

Clarke yawns her head dropping back before she jolts her eyes springing open, Lexa hands over one of the dishes "Eat something before you go to sleep."

The two eat quietly Lexa needing to gently nudge Clarke's foot under their table to keep her awake. When they are done Lexa moves Clarke to the bed laying her down watching her quickly fall asleep.


End file.
